Memories
by constantly-surviving
Summary: What if even after 10 years, none of the monsters had left the Underground? What if Humans had even forgotten monsters ever existed? What if Frisk forgets it all too? After leaving the Underground, Frisk is "rescued" by frightened humans who happen upon the newly surfaced group. Too many times being dropped by the Humans while running away causes Frisk to lose her memory!
1. Prologue

10 years have passed since the citizens of the Underground have been freed, yet, they are terrified still of seeing the Aboveworld and Humans. And yet again, there is something they do not know. When Frisk, the young gender ambiguous child who freed them all, initially fell they came from a time when Humans had all but remembered that monsters even existed. Since the destruction of The Barrier, not one monster has exited the Underground because of their fear of being persecuted once again.

This leaves us a lot of questions, doesn't it? Why hasn't Toriel, Asgore, Sans, Papyrus, Frisk, or any other members of the gang said anything? They all left the Underground upon the Barrier breaking, didn't they? We all saw them run off.

Yes, they left the Underground. But, when they happened upon some unsuspecting humans, all they encountered was fear. All any of those few humans saw was 6 terrifying creatures they had never seen before. And they had kidnapped a small 8 year old girl. Scared for the young girls life, and their own, the humans fought against them. Alas, they were no match for the monsters. Only 2 humans made it out unscathed, with our young protagonist, not knowing what they had done. This results in fear for our 6 loved ones, and them resorting to hiding on the Mt. Ebott, waiting and planning.

What happened to Frisk, you ask? Nothing pains me more than to tell you that while the humans scurried off with the child, they were jostled around so much that they were dropped many times, resulting in Frisk losing their memory of their entire adventure and even before they fell. The only thing they remembered was their own name.

Now, in 211x, Frisk is an oddly adventurous 18 year old, happily identifying as genderfluid, but they're okay with she/her pronouns. She does often think about why she has no memory from before she was 8. It gets her down sometimes, but not for long. She's come to really love her foster family very much since they took her in. As the years went by, she was told many scary stories about the horrible and dangerous monsters she was found with.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello! This happens to be my first fanfiction, but not my first time writing. This is something that started out as a simple daydream, and I couldn't keep it to myself for long seeing as here it is! I hope everyone who reads it enjoys! If you want to review that's definitely neaterino my fellow dudes.**

Chapter 1

Sitting on the floor in their living room, Frisk listens to stories being told around the room, such was tradition every year on the anniversary of Frisk being "rescued". Frisk had made many friends since she made her debut in the community. Almost all of them were there, recalling all their crazy memories. This was always her favorite part of the day, all the love and excitement in the room. Waiting, just waiting, for Frisks foster father, Freddy, to retell the story of how he found you.

Then, it was time. A hush fell over room as he was about to start.

"It was easily the most beautiful morning I had ever witnessed." He began, his face resembling the one when he saw that sunrise. "Rebecca, Marshall, Lloyd, Brent, Rayen, Malik, Tera. Everyone Jonathan and I hiked with every summer. Everyone who bravely lost their lives to rescue you, Frisk." Freddy's face darkened as he remembered all of their smiling faces just hours before the deadly encounter. the room was so silent around them.

"They were going to kill you right in front of us!" Freddy said when recalling the morning he and his hiking group found you. "I am so glad Jonathan and I were able to save you from them." Remembering the sad day was obviously hurting him, he had lost 7 great friends that day. But his melancholy was quickly replaced with joy. "I'm so glad we have you now. You've been such a wonderful addition to our little family here." He said with a big smile on his face.

"We're so proud to call you our daughter." Another voice said from the kitchen. Frisk recognized their thick Scottish accent right away. It was Freddy's wife, Lauressa. Frisks foster mother. Frisk turned their head, looking at the tall, light skinned woman stepping out of the kitchen with a glass of wine. Frisk smiled, love emanating from her soul at the remark. The way they cared for was something she had never remembered feeling in her entire life.

Smiles were seen across the room as Frisk stood up to give the dark haired woman a hug to show her love. There wasn't just love from her foster family, but from everyone in attendance. Frisk was such a wonderful influence on all of them, never giving up. Always getting back whenever she fell down. The small town has certainly been a lot happier since she got there.

All too soon, everyone started heading home, and the little family of three was left alone once again. Not that it was a bad thing, though. Frisk was always up for family bonding time. More so than her parents! But it wasn't like they were complaining.

About six months prior to finding Frisk in May, Freddy and Lauressa Curtis were told by a fertility specialist that they were unable to conceive, and likely they never would. The news of this sent Mrs. Curtis into a deep depression that Mr. Curtis could not understand. What he didn't know was how many failed pregnancies she'd actually had. 7 years of trying, Lauressa had 4 miscarriages. She was only 30 years old. All of which were kept from her loving husband, for she feared he would become disgusted with her, and leave. Her depression made her weak, and unable to function. All of this made Freddy very frustrated, but he tried to understand and give his wife the space she needed.

To give Lauressa a day off from his overbearing trying-to-help-and-be-a-good-partner attitude (which he knew was only agitating her more, when she knew she wanted it to work), Freddy called a few of his closest friends and asked if they wanted to go hiking on Mt. Ebott.

They set out for their adventure on a chilly Saturday morning, May 16th, 211x. 9 went into the mountain, only 2 came back, screaming for help in fear that the child they had rescued had been hurt.

Of course, no one had believed their story of monsters, so when questioned by police and Social Services they simply said that they happened upon a frightened child about to be attacked by a couple a very large bears. Little did they all know, millions of Monsters and Monster families were trapped inside the very mountain this small community in Canada called home.

 **Hello again. Sorry for the shortness of my chapters, but I guarantee that will change in the future! Happy reading!**


End file.
